Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club including a golf club head, a shaft detachably attached to the golf club head, and a detachable weight member for the golf club head, and in particularly to a golf club that may flexibly adjust a location of the center of gravity of the golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-86010 discloses a golf club including a golf club head and a shaft detachably attached thereto. The golf club, for instance, includes a hosel having a shaft insertion hole having an upper opening into which the shaft is inserted. The shaft insertion hole further has a lower opening as a first hole where a fastener for fixing the shaft to the golf club head is fastened. The golf club described above has advantage of offering an opportunity to exchange the shaft or club head by the golfer.